


Diseased

by vibespiders



Series: Deviation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Shatt, Shatt (Voltron) - Freeform, klance, mutant au (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: In a world where 35% are mutants with special powers, a handful of humans are saved so their genes won't have mutation in them. The mutants are treated like crap in this world if they are children. They are treated as adults to support themselves. Since they can't get jobs for themselves, they have to fight alien creatures or crime from around the world.Those who have special mutant powers are kept in by the government and been watched over by 100% human children the same age as the children who have mutant powers. Those human children have their genes modified to be like a mutant but still 100% human and not tamper the DNA.





	1. The Spark

I've never wanted to be alive but my parents just give me these pills for me. I guess to extend my life for them but why I do it for them? I can't even remember anymore.

Today...Today is my few years until I will disappear from this world. My parents asked me to love someone before I die but I haven't. I just stayed in my room and played videogames and became the top gamer in any platforms. I won awards for that. It is at least everyone can remember me before I die. I had my life set until one person came into my life.

***

"Hey...dude..."

"Mhmm..." I look up from my manga and saw this ginger boy in front of me.

"Whatya reading?"

"A comic book...Why?"

"Wow this is so cool. I've never seen a manga in my whole life. Well a physical one that is. Usually it's all online now. So why you have it?"

"My parents told me to get off of video games for a while."

"What do you have?"

"Huh?"

"You're sick aren't you? So why are you here?"

"Something that is not cureable...like my heart..."

"So you have heart disease," he said, "my name is Matthew Holt but you can just call me Matt. I'm just you. DISEASED. I heard that I will lose the feeling in my legs but the people here wants to be your partner for the rest of your life."

"What!"

"Yep," I saw the sparkle in his eyes that he knew that we are spending our lives for a long period of time.


	2. Modify

Matt stares into Shiro's eyes. They were just kids and these people who took them in wants them to stay forever in this hospital. 

"Fine, just don't get in my way." 

"I promise." 

***

"You were summoned here, Matt. Why do you need to modified a part of your mutant powers."

The spotlight came on young Matt, "it's because I don't have enough money to save my little sister, Katie."

"That is true. Your parents died in a horrible accident while defending the earth. Even though you had strong parents, it doesn't matter if you have their title. You get money by working."

"I'm trying my hardest to protect the world."

"It's not enough. You are still a kid. A mutant. You get treated as an adult."

"How am I able to get money for my sister by modifying my genes."

"Your new mutant powers has to do a task of watching over this one person."

"If I say yes. Would you heal my sister until I lose the feeling in my legs?"

"That is our deal."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want."

"Then the deal has been sealed. You are watching this boy." A paper floated towards Matt. 

Matt looks at the portrait and it's a boy with chestnut brown hair and grey eyes. "So this is him?"

"Yes you'll watch over this boy as a partner until you lose feeling in your legs. Just sign here under the paragraph."

Matt took the floating pen and began to write.

***

Matt and Shiro looked outside the window and watched three boys who are younger than him fighting a tentacle monster in a city. One is going very fast, the other shooting fire out of his hands and one has super strength. 

"They are letting kids to fight monsters out there?"

"It doesn't matter how old you are. Mutant like them are treated as adults. Unless the government thinks that you are valuable." Matt said.

"You seem human. You don't have mutant powers?" Shiro said. 

"That is because I am."

"Being non-mutant is rare these days but the government is full human. You are sent here from the government?"

"Of course, I have to watch over you."

"Figures, somehow I just can't read your mind somehow." 

"I guess you're tired probably or maybe..." Matt said, "never mind. I'll get some dinner for myself."

"Yep see you later."


	3. Minds

"Why can't I read his mind?" Shiro said, "this never has happened to me."

***

"Mom, why can't I read your mind?"

"When you love someone so much, Takashi. You can't read their mind anymore." 

"That is alright mom...you can rest now..."

***

"Do I love him?"

"Hey! I got some ramen noodles from the cafe. I'll boil some water." He said, "this is amazing...you have a kettle in your room."

"Is that weird? The people here don't want to let me go. They keep me trapped since I was seven since they found me." 

"You're fourteen?"

"You should know that in my records. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen too. I have to take care of you till the end of your life."

"Why you do this for?"

Matt paused for a moment and remembers his sister. He turns around and smiles, "I can't tell you. It's a government secret."

"Don't tell me then, Matt." 

"That is alright," Matt hands over the styrofoam cup to Shiro, "we all have secret too you know. Though it says in your record that you have one of the most powerful mutant power that the government has ever seen. Why is that?" 

"You should know by yourself by just looking at me." 

"It is strange though. The kids here are protected by other kids who are one hundred percent human. This is my first day here and yet I can tell from the other kids' powers but yours is strange. No horns, fire stuff coming out of your hands." Matt touches Shiro's cheeks and looks at his teeth, "Not even your teeth is different from the other kids. You look very human to me." 

"That is enough...you can let go of me..."

"Sorry about that. I should go back and eat." Matt sat in his chair and ate at the desk beside Shiro's bed. 

"The reason why kids are protecting mutant is to get more money. Lots of money. Is there something desperate that you need to save by gaining money?"

"My parents told me to save up money now after they stop supporting me." 

"That's first...usually people with one hundred percent human genes get more money than mutant does unless you're the lowest class of the bunch but your clothes tell a different story. They are too perfect to be in the lowest class." 

"The government gave me these clothes," Matt said quickly, "they gave me them because when I have to go out with you from the hospital I have to wear these." 

"Hmmm, I know that you are lying to me but since you are my guardian for the rest of my life. I guess I can forgive you." 

"Really?" Matt turned around and Shiro saw the sparkle in his eyes again. Matt runs up to him and hugs Shiro, "thank you...thank you so much." 

"Hey..." Shiro said in a stern voice.

"What?" Matt looks down and saw the broth of the soup on Shiro's lap, "oh my god! I'm so sorry." 

"That's fine, Matt. I got this covered," Shiro put the cup on his night table. He holds out his hand and closes his eyes and the water came out of the sheets and to the floating cup on the night table.

"Whoa..." Matt looks down and saw that he was airborne too and fell down. Matt got up and look at Shiro's surprised face, "Whoa... that was amazing you have telekinesis." 

"Why do you think that I'm locked up in here in the first place?" Shiro said, "I can control other people's minds too."


	4. weak

"I can control minds too," Shiro said, "somehow...when you come in just now. It's not working for you and leave me alone." 

"Oh come on, Shiro!" Matt said, "I can be a likeable guy." 

"You just get on my nerve sometimes." 

"You are so bratty, Shiro. Why can't..." 

"Just let me go outside then." Shiro looks outside the window and sees the stars out at night. 

"So you like space?" 

"I do. It is somewhat my dream to leave this rotten planet and find somewhere where I can just be myself. That would never happen for a mutant like me." 

"I heard out that. Only people without any mutant powers are suppose to up there. You are so isolated in this room, Shiro. Are you sure you want to go outside." 

"Anything that would make me happy," Shiro said.

Matt hear his phone ringing. He picked it up and it was an unknown number that he didn't recongized. He decline the call and got out of his chair and tie up the garbage bag filled with paper and noodle cups. "Hey Shiro, my time is up for watching you. The watch dogs are coming up by the next hour so might as well leave this place while I can or else I'll get torn up by them." Matt took his phone and put his pocket and took out a plastic bag for the trash can. He walked up to the door and Shiro stares at him. Matt smiles at him, "I'll be back tomorrow if I can take you outside." 

Matt walked outside Shiro's room until Shiro feels his powers slowly growing again. Shiro gets out of his bed and looks out of the window and sees Matt on his cellphone, "liar..."

***

"Hello, I know that you called me again." Matt got out of the hospital, "Kujo, I know that his power is too powerful but what can I do about him? He wants to go outside. Is that alright?" 

"As long as the boy is not harming anyone. He will be fine." Matt heard a muffled voice, "he is the key in protect our human race from mutants. Do you need to leave his side." 

"I can't...it for the money...for my three year old sister..." 

"We modified your genes to be right beside Shiro at all times. Even your mutant genes as well. You should be proud that your powers are strong than your parents. A pawn for my most powerful mutants. Your lineage is the most powerful other than the white metal group, the Shiroganes with the power to mind telepathy, telekinesis, and other properties with the brain. Even overthrowing me and that's why we kept them there. The black metal group, Kuroganes are the mutants that are against us. We are at war with them after we attack and gain control over the white metal group. We have you in custody and registered into our country. You have no hopes of escaping this world even with your sister. We have your family's DNA and make more humans to have your powers. Your powers are to control and bend different elements. Your mother uses fire and wind and your father uses earth and water. Since they mixed together, you and your sister are the same but much powerful than your parents." 

"Stop okay! I'm done with all this crap," Matt said as he could feel a small rumble

"I might pull your buttons for a while but it will get you in the end." 

Matt transports to his sister's room and sat beside her as she has her eyes close. She's sleeping like a doll. 

***

"Hey sis, check this out," Matt looks on his sister in rubber clothing. He backs away from her and took a long deep breath and lightness out on his hands and into the sky. Matt's sister begins to laugh and clap at him. Matt smiles at her and laugh, "you and I can do this. We inherit this from mom. Since dad's stills are..." Matt screws open his water bottle filled with water and slowly took it out and bend it towards him. He took a part of his water and freeze it into sharp daggers and quickly grew a tree and throws it at it.

"It's amazing right?" Matt looks at his sister and doesn't noticed the water floating on of him and splashed all over his clothes. His sister laugh again, "Oh  well...I guess that I can entertain you for a moment." He air dries his clothes off and his air look like he gelled it over his hair to make it a spiky look.

***

"I'm just too weak to save my own sister from this world." 


	5. I will always be on your side

Lance looks up in the sky and see tiny white petals up in the sky. He smiles at them and looks down at Keith covering his wound on his side. "I'm sorry that things end up like this, Keith." 

"It's alright," Keith lifts his hand up to Lance's face and wipe his tear, "I'm a fast healer anyways." 

"You're right," Lance said as he wipe away his tears on his sleeve, "I'm still here with you. Don't you forget about that, Keith. This world that we live in now sucks to be in. It feels like I don't even belong here. Like I feel that I shouldn't even be born in the first place. How can I possibly forgive them." 

"You're too loud for a five year old you know. Yet, the world treats as adults instead of kids. We are more than just friends earning a living together. We are a family. Society may not accept you but Hunk and I do. We are trying our best to live a good life." 

"Hunk is almost here to patch you up. You can rest for a while now." 

"Yes, I will be great by tomorrow, Lance." 

"This is the first that we ever see spring like this." Lance said, "we always fight all the time and never gotten any breaks from it." Lance looks down at Keith already closed his eyes and fell asleep. He laughed for a moment, "if you can still hear me Keith, I understand so much from you. I should be happy that I can spend your last moment with you before they take you away again and restart your memories about us. You can be so reckless sometimes, Keith but don't worry...I'll be here by your side." 

"So he died again, didn't he?" Hunk comes into Lance and Keith dead beside him, "why does things happen to us like that?" 

Lance turns to Hunk while crying, "I don't know why Hunk..." Lance looks down at Keith as his own tears drips onto Keith's face. He is crying as well...Keith is...

"At least he can return again but to the point in meeting us again but still remember every skill that he has before he died. So what he did, it wasn't in vain." 

Lance looks at Keith waking up again. Keith quickly gets up and blushes at Lance, "hey what is going on guys! We been together for at least a week and Lance here is a cry baby!" 

"You just died already, Keith." Hunk said, "I know that you are our leader but you have to take care of your life a bit better than usually or we have explain again to you and what happened." 

Lance got out off the bench and walks to the door, "hey guys, I'll meet you guys home after I buy some groceries and dinner at the mutant only connivence store and supermarkets. See you Later at our house." 

"Yep, see you!" Hunk and Keith said. 

***

Lance quickly went to the store and bought some beer along the way and chocolate bars and went to the park. He sat beside a bench and ate chocolate bars and quickly went to a grave site to see his parents' grave stone and place one can on his father' and a weed yellow flower on his mother's. He took out the other can of beer out and opens it.

"Sorry that I can't drink it right now, I'm not at legal age yet. Still those people kept giving me this all the time when I'm there." Lance pours the beer away and put pebbles in the empty can beside his mother's grave. He got up and left the grave site quickly without anyone noticing that someone is there because it is human graves with no mutants. All mutants that died will always be burned up and their dust is thrown away into the landfill. 


	6. Outside

"Good morning, Shiro. " Matt said as he quickly too off the covers of Shiro's bed while Shiro is sleeping. Shiro opens his eyes and his body rolled from his bed to the floor, "it's time to go outside and see this world." 

"That fast? How are you able to convince them?" 

"I have my ways and also since I have a contract to take care of you. It is pretty much going to happen. Now get dress into these clothes and we can do some stuff together outside this hospital." 

Shiro gives a grin to Matt, "sure..." 

***

Shiro becomes hesitant of opening the door in front of him. The warmth of spring that he desires so much ever since he was younger. "Come on Shiro, don't want to see the cherry blossom trees?" Matt call out from the outside. 

"Just like back at home," Shiro said. He remember his family and home, where he belong long ago. Shiro knows that his family was taken away from him. He pushes the door open and steps out and feel a faint breeze on his skin. 

"Let's go, Shiro! No time to waste!" Shiro feel like he is free again as the white flower petals flew by his face. He starts to smile and runs up to Matt. "Man, did you take you that long just to get outside? This is like my second day already and I have to get use to you." 

"I'll eventually soften a bit later," Shiro chuckles as the boys walk side by side each other to the bus stop. Once they see the bus stop, they witness two people yelling at each other from a car accident while someone else in the center of the crash has his body half with robotic parts and wires. Shiro starts to panic and wants to see what is going on.

"Don't!" Matt said as he touch Shiro's shoulder which stops Shiro to walk forward to the crash, "Don't help them, Shiro. Let's just walk down the mountain ourselves." 

"Umm," Shiro glance at the crash site and quickly turns back to see Matt's face, "okay then." As they walked together down the mountain, Matt cannot say a word to him. He got worried about what they just saw just now. He doesn't understand why are people are like that. Why they can't help a robot in need when humans create them, "why are humans like that Matt?" 

"I can't answer that question, Shiro," Matt said, "this world is always full of lies. What do you expect that the government lock you up there?" 

"It is because of my powers where too strong for them to handle me by myself. So why are you like that too? Why can't you help people too?" 

"Listen, my objective is to look after you for the rest of my life okay? I can't take a breather not anymore when I have nothing left of it."

"You don't have enough money to support yourself didn't you?" Shiro said, "your parents abandoned you because you have an alliance with mutants like me?" 

"That is the whole point of this world," Matt said, "I want to help people more than anything like becoming a doctor or something. I guess that dream will never become true if I continue to feel this way. I no meaning in life anymore. I'm completely lost now. That is when I have this choice of a job and threw into this crappy place."

"That is true for me too. I have nowhere to go after the complete genocide of my family, the Shiroganes. You know lot about me by reading those files didn't you?" 

"I did." 

"Then you know how they were killed and I was the only survivor of that family after the government order that our family's DNA should be use for war so they use a family who can bend the elements. The Hotaru family. That I know from my family and they what they call them. Probably, the government changed their family name so we don't know and the Kurogane family don't hunt and kill them off quickly." 

"What are the Kuroganes?" 

"Black Metal, the opposite of our family. They are the mutants that protect us from harm and we give them barriers to protect them. That ying and the yang but all that disappeared and the Kuroganes decides a complete war against the government to claim back me to their side. The government kidnapped me but for what purpose? Why I am even here when people are dying in this world?" 

"Hey, we just made it to the city! Shiro, look at it!" 

"He's not even listening to me?" Shiro looks at the big city and call different kinds of mutant being slaves to humans. "This is horrible! Is this what the world really is in here?" 

"Sorry excuse me!" A voice flew past us, "so very sorry!" 

Matt walks in front the blur and boy stops in front of him, "hey kid!" 

"Matt! You're here!" 

"Did you sneak into that place again, Lance?" 

"What!? No I didn't!" 

Matt reach his arm out to touch Lance's hair and took out a piece of leaf from it, "this?" 

Lance started to laugh, "hehe! Welp goodbye!" Lance starts to run away away from Matt. 

"Urg, you little!" Matt said, "never mind! I'll tell that to his adopted family." 

"You really do like mutants?" Shiro said.

Matt took out his phone and turns to Shiro, "yep! That's my job." 


	7. Data

**Log 45**

 

 **Progress report** : Takashi Shirogane

 **Powers so far** : mind control, telekinesis, force fields

 

After 45 days that I've spent my life with, Shiro has soften a little bit since we've met. That doesn't seem the case that his powers are just the same like those reports and my modified genes aren't affecting his strengths. 

 

I can tell that he wants to stay with me because I have the means to let Shiro see the world except his home country, Japan. I asked if they could build a bathhouse for the mutant community but that is still in the works. 

 

The only that I'll keep for myself is that my family are mutants but the government forced my family to make the government control the White Metal family, Shiro's family. Mine and my sister have the same mutant powers of controlling all 4 elements at the same time but not to extent where I have all these powers. My father, did not originally have elemental powers. The "Hotaru" family that of my mother's side. Samuel Holt is the most powerful mutant to repricate any powers after one second his enemies uses their powers and he uses it as mastery level like his enemies. However, he only collected two in his lifetime: earth and water. Elemental powers used by the Kurogane group. 

 

So my reports on Shiro is to let him gain his mastery levels in his own powers and I'll copy it as my own and give it to them for the war and to save my sister. 

 

**Log 389**

 

It's already pass one year and the subject, Shiro has hugged me for some reason. My only objective is to train his powers to become better then they should. A few months ago, Shiro has learned how to use force fields. They're tiny but it is enough process in the Shirogane family's traits to have that to protect the Kuroganes. I even heard in the reports that they could do mind control but Shiro could not do it. 

 

I asked him why but the subject doesn't want to be reminded for what happened about that day. The reports when they captured Shiro is shrouded in mystery. I have no clue what happened to Shiro that the government hid it away from me but Shiro will tell me what happened later in his life. 

 

**Log 1450**

 

Today was Shiro's birthday on February.29, leap year. I have no clue why Shiro's birthday has always been on February. 28 for the past 3 years but that day. Even though his body is like an 18 year old but he is legally a 4 year old . I have to say that Shiro is not a 4 year old. He an 18 year old like me and he should be treated like that so I changed his birthday to March. 1 because he wanted to have a birthday every year. 

 

So I let him, I ask them and Shiro's birthday is changed but we always have Shiro's birthday for at least two days just because of that time. 

 

His education skills are excellent, he finished his school after two years after and he is still learning about health sciences and art. I guess he is very intersted in that and I watch him act, draw and be an own director for a film with just humans, that is at first. However, we just lied about Shiro not being a mutant because nobody on the set can tell and never even known Shiro because he is always cooped up in the hospital.

 

I just saw those kids from the other day, Lance, Hunk, and Keith. They are getting really good with their powers to protect the city. Once they are at age, they are going to war at around their twenties because they're mutant. Since I'm a mutant as well, I don't need to help the war because I've already been doing already. 

 

Just when I start typing my log, Shiro just kissed me and went to bed. He smiles at him and says that it is his present from me. I have no clue what that means but it seems that the subject can also feel love. Could mutants love someone else? I never felt love other than my sister. I noticed that she is walking around like any other mutant out there but she is still sick too. I have not seen her in years and I should do that with Shiro and tell him what I need money. It is alright to reveal my mutant powers to Shiro. I must ask my supervisor about that. 

 

**Log 2190**

 

Just a week ago, I reveal my powers to Shiro. He was shocked at first but I lied to him again that governments modify human genes but doesn't harm their DNA. Shiro already knew that, and decided that was the real truth after I saved my sister. She's 8 years old now but she is getting stronger while I lose my legs. 

 

Shiro just chuckled like I knew there was something that I was hiding and he was truly happy about that. He became a successful film director and made a lot of Rom-Coms. I never expected for him to make a lot of boy love movies. I just noticed now that he was ordered to make this massive superhero movie which I have to watch over him during production without revealing his true form at the humans. 

 

Shiro kissed me once again and told me that his lips were like fire coming out of my mouth. He thought that was romantic and decided to put it into one of his movies one day. I thought it was nice but I still have no feelings for him yet. I still felt the same as when I met him. He told me after the production is finished, he will tell me something special. Like an idiot, I have no clue what that means but I have interested to find out. 

 

**Log 4015**

 

Eleven years ago, I've met Takashi Shirogane. Though these report are not sent to the government, it is my overview on Shiro. It is my therapy to talk like this but I've never been so confused for whole entire life. 

 

Shiro came back from his productions. I watched him obviously because that is my job now and days. I'm 23 years old now and Shiro confessed to me. He loved me since the first day that I've met him. I just pretended that I have the same feelings too for him but lately I've never felt this feeling in my chest. It's hurts but it is warm. The warmth that I've never felt other than my sister. 

 

I don't understand 

 

**Log 4190**

 

Why I 

 

**Log 4200**

 

Love him? 

 

***

 

I can't write anymore. I can't do this. My face turns red whenever I see him. I'm like 25 years old already and I can't do this anymore. I just want to break free of this. My curse, my disease. Why can't we all be equal from each other. I understand now that I've been lied to. The government. They used me. I'm trapped now and I can't get out. My sister was perfectly healthy from the start. I've been tricked by them. I can't leave by Shiro's not by reason but I just can't leave him be anymore. 

 

The kids now are no longer kids. The youngest one out of the group, Lance is 16 now. An adult who has to protect the city only while other risk their lives protecting this country from the Kuroganes. Too many mutants died from the front lines, being shell-shocked, or even just the fact they lost a limb and the government can't support them at all because they can't work due to disability. 

 

Why is the world like that?

 

Why can't they accept us? 

 

Shiro just keep making films while his true nature hasn't been reveal to the humans because of them. We hide the truth about him and even me. The actors even complain that why does Shiro get only one body guard who looks wimpy and young. We are just arriving at our training center to let Shiro show everyone how far he went through and how powerful he got over the years. I've noticed that he's getting powerful over the years.

 

I have different thoughts about that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come out soon.


End file.
